Melt
by DemonCatWithASpork
Summary: In which Grell shows up on William's doorstep and won't take 'no' for an answer. PWP-Grelliam-I promise this isn't a rape story! I refuse to write those Xp


William T. Spears was sitting on his couch at home, flipping through the stack of papers on his coffee table. He sighed as he read an abysmally written report by one of their newest workers. How was William expected to get his own paperwork completed when his subordinates could not complete even the simplest tasks successfully? He constantly had to take time to correct other's mistakes, leading William to actually bring his own work home with him. He loosened his tie to remove it and leaned back in the couch. Home was the only place where William could feel relaxed even if he did still have to work. His suit jacket was hanging on the coat stand beside his front door. His shoes were positioned neatly beside the stand on the floor, and his gloves were already placed on the desk that stood against the wall to his right.

William let out a tired sigh; at least he was done for the evening. Actually, William had completed his work much sooner than he expected. Of course, he was able to concentrate much better without the daily distractions from the damned re—His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Why would someone be calling for a visit so far into the evening? On second thought, why would someone be visiting him at all? William had a good guess and grabbed his death scythe as he stood up. Sure enough, when he opened the door, the red reaper was standing on his doorstep.

"Grell Sutcliff" he stated flatly.

"That's me! A deadly efficient reaper!"

William scowled, "I beg to differ."

"Such a cruel man you are Will!"

William left the door open and turned back into the house. There was no point in trying to shut Grell out, William was sure he would find some way inside and William preferred to keep the nuisance in sight lest he try anything. He walked behind the couch over to his desk and propped his death scythe against the wall.

"Grell, why do you find it necessary to disrupt my peace every moment of the day? And now you go so far as to disturb me in my home." He turned back to the stack of files on the coffee table, "Why are you here?"

Grell entered and closed the door, "Not fair! I haven't bothered you all week! Not since I made that deal with you."

As William bent down to pick up the papers, his left eyebrow twitched, "As I recall, you initiated that Sutcliff," he turned and placed the stack neatly on his desk, "I never actually agreed to anything."

"You didn't have to Will." Grell untied the ribbon around his neck and let it fall to the floor. He pulled his shirt collar to the side to reveal a small bruise that had formed where his neck reached the shoulder on his right side.

"'Kiss me and I will leave you alone all week,' that was what I said Will," Grell's voice grew sarcastic, "And this," he fingered the bruise, "definitely told me 'Miss Grell Sutcliff, Will does not want to see you in his office all week. Actually, he'd rather never see your face ever again!"Grell scoffed. "Your actions betray your demeanor Will. Such a conflicted man, but _so_, _very handsome._" The corners of Grell's mouth twitched upward.

William had not moved after setting the papers aside. He stood rigid, a turmoil of feelings he would not allow to surface churned in his stomach. William felt sick.

Grell slipped his coat off to hang it next to William's jacket on the coat stand. Then he pulled his gloves off and tucked them in a coat pocket, pausing for only a moment to admire his perfect blood-red nails. He grinned at William's still turned back as he pulled off his glasses to tuck them away as well. Grell stepped forward, his heels making light clicking sounds on the wooden floor. Only the length of the couch separated the two shinigami.

"You kissed me Will. You kissed me as no one ever has before. I want to thank you properly."

William gripped his death scythe, "What you want is no concern of mine and your presence here is pathetic." William turned and shot his blade at Grell, "Get out."

Grell shifted just as the blade would have connected with his head and snagged the pole of the scythe.

His smile widened, "Not this time."

Grell began pulling on the scythe bringing William closer to him. William tried to wrench his weapon free but Grell's grasp was firm. Then too late did William realize he had held on too long. Grell drew William forward and pushed him against the side of the couch, tossing the scythe to the floor. Grell brought his left leg up and placed his foot on the armrest which assured him that William could not escape.

Grell spoke quietly, a deadly sound, "You are not to remind me that you are my superior, I know that. Nor are you to tell me this is against policies. We are not at work," Grell reached up to slip William's glasses off his nose and tossed them on the sofa, "and in my book, rules do not apply here." Grell gave William a hard, intense stare, "Well, what do you say?"

William couldn't say. He was acutely aware of his pinned position between his couch and Grell's legs. He tried to shift only to have Grell's thigh slide dangerously father back along his hip, pressing them even closer together. William's eyes were caught in the deep and beautiful gaze of Grell's glowing green eyes. He could not look away, could not think, could not form words. William was unable to comprehend how this vibrant being was able to have such an effect over him. Although dread had run through him when Grell had actually used his greater strength, William could not help but notice that as Grell pulled him closer the sickened feeling in his stomach deteriorated. That couldn't be right. He had only kissed Grell so he could have some peace. This was ridiculous. William wouldn't…

In their closeness, breath mingled, but Grell did not close the distance between their lips. He knew that if he gave in now his wild abandon would take over, clothes would fly, and his night with William would be over much sooner than he wished it to be. Grell wanted William to remember this night forever. He placed his right hand over William's heart, grinning a little when he felt the beats increase in speed. Grell pulled back slightly and gave a small shrug,

"You know, Will," Grell said quietly as he began to release the first few buttons of William's shirt, "I usually prefer a man who can speak up for himself, even in the most difficult situations," Grell's head lowered and he spoke even quieter, more to himself, "but tonight, I don't really care."

Grell kissed the other man's chest, now somewhat visible from where Grell had started at the buttons. Grell worked his way down toward the abdomen, kissing William every inch or so, as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. He let his hands glide up along William's sides, working underneath the shirt to push it over his shoulders. Grell placed delicate kisses at each spot where the stoic man's muscle was more distinct. His form was not heavily defined but Grell knew William hid a beautiful body under his customary suit. Grell moved back up to hover for a moment over William's left nipple before leaning forward to scrape his sharp teeth over the spot until it became hard. Then he placed his mouth over the other and began sucking gently.

During the attention the redhead was giving him, William tried to withstand every impulsive signal his body sent him. He was the Department Manager. He would not allow himself to be seduced by this 'thing'. At least, that was what he kept trying to tell himself. With Grell working on him, thoughts of such positions William wished to see the redhead in flashed in and out of his common sense. Despite himself, his breathing became heavier. No, William could not let this continue, but his body wouldn't move to push Grell away. When William felt the other's mouth close over the spot on his chest, against his better judgment his eyes flickered and he let out a sigh. When Grell had worked at the spot for about a minute, he moved his tongue agonizingly slowly to barely brush across the nub. William released a low groan of pleasure. Any urge he had a moment before to resist the red man's advances dissipated. The temptation Grell offered was tantalizing and the opportunity too sweet given their seclusion in his own home.

Grell straightened and eased his hand around William's waist stopping at the small of his back. As William was pulled forward and their bodies pressed together, he tried to ignore the way the redhead was rubbing up against him. It was useless; ignoring Grell was like trying to ignore a missing file from his office. The scent of the feminine man was intoxicating; like some exotic, tropical, yet poisonous plant and William hungered for it. Lustful heat had gathered in his body. He began to slide one arm around Grell's slim waist and the other along his leg that was still propped on the arm rest of the couch, but was stopped. Grell cupped William's face in one hand and looked at him through half-lidded eyes. He slid his hand from William's back and reached down to squeeze him through the fabric. William's breath hitched. Upon feeling the evident tightness, a slow grin spread across Grell's face and his eyes darkened.

"Your body is telling me what your voice will not. Come with me."

William nodded slowly and after Grell had moved them both away from the sofa, William found himself being pushed backwards, Grell's hands on his shoulders, down his small hallway towards his bedroom. William looked down as they walked and eyed Grell's hips swaying smoothly from side to side as though they were teasing him.

Reaching the bedroom, Grell slid his own shoes off and made quick work of William's pants. He looked his boss over with a sinful smile and raised an eyebrow.

"My my, I must say Will," Grell stepped forward and wrapped a hand around the back of William's neck, "You look delicious."

Grell leaned upward to finally lock their lips together. He moved the hand that was on William's neck upward to run through the short black hair while he moved the other to slip underneath the last bit of fabric to remove it, free the erection, and grope William's ass.

"Mmm…Will," Grell spoke between moans, "Aah…Will, kiss me…oh…kiss me like you did the day before."

Grell moved his arms up around William's neck to pull their bodies closer and willingly parted his lips. He relished in the feel of William's tongue as it slid along his bottom lip and then the soft muscle was pushed into his own. Their lips molded together as tongues intertwined and each explored the other's mouth. Grell darted from place to place, trying to feel everything all over at once, whereas William moved snake-like along the sides of the deadly teeth and tasted every bit of the wall of Grell's mouth with precision. While Grell's mouth and hands were both occupied William pulled at the redhead's shirt releasing it from his pants. Not wanting to break their contact any longer than needed, William simply ignored the buttons and slid the shirt up and over Grell's head letting it fall to the floor. In a moment, they were wrapped around each other once more.

At Grell's wordless urging, they moved together to lie along the bed. Both continued to run their hands through each other's hair attempting to deepen the kiss. When William felt Grell pull away, he opened his eyes to see the redhead smiling tenderly down at him. The mass of red hair had fallen to one side leaving his left shoulder bare. William ran a hand up Grell's arm, over his shoulder, and down his chest. William brought his other hand over to join his first as he ran them up and down Grell's body, feeling every muscle underneath the smooth skin.

Grell closed his eyes, "Mmmm…"

Looking down at Grell's chest, William rubbed his hands across the broad pectorals that protruded slightly from the redhead's body. William knew Grell worked in the field collecting souls more than he did, he who sat in his office day after day with paper after paper to either fill out, file, or sign. It was only natural that Grell would have a better defined body than himself. What William could not work his head around was how Grell always looked so slender every day. With his clothes off Grell looked positively brawny, but it was not an unpleasant sight, far from it. William hunted for a word that could describe the man above him and when the word hit him, William wondered why he had had to think about it at all. William gazed at the redhead. Grell…was beautiful.

Grell opened his eyes and bent down to touch their foreheads together, "Time for me to thank you, William."

William gulped slightly at Grell's rare use of his full first name. He was unused to Grell being so domineering and yet, William did not find it to be an unpleasant change of pace. Grell moved down William's body to settle between his legs. Grell dragged his long tongue across and down the hip bone and William groaned. Upon reaching the base, Grell placed a chaste kiss on a very unchaste spot and William twitched in response. Grell smiled and immediately went to placing little kisses all along the length from base to tip. With each feather light kiss, William twitched and moaned in some lewd manner and gripped the cotton bedclothes tighter and tighter.

Grell shifted for a better position for what he would give William next and brought his mouth down. When Grell's lips closed over the first inch or so of him, William could take it no longer. His hands shot to Grell's head and pushed him down, burying him to the hilt. Grell was gagged a moment as so much was shoved into his mouth, but then he groaned his pleasure at the other man's forcefulness. The vibrations from Grell's groan reverberated on William's already throbbing member and William threw his head back against the pillows releasing a long moan. William closed his eyes so he could better concentrate on the feel of Grell's every ministration, especially the one given by his tongue.

The heat was unbearable but all William wanted was more. This white hot heat of…no, that was absurd. Who was this on top of him? White heat with this man made no sense. Not that William could make much sense out of this situation.

"Ah…nng!...h-ha," Grell flicked his tongue across the small slit, "Agh! Grell!" William cried out his lover's name and bucked, thrusting.

Panting, William continued running his hands through Grell's long hair and tried to make a coherent thought. No, white heat was not the answer. Only one word could describe this ecstasy; red. This was a red heat of passion that only this feminine man could offer William. Grell frequently said red was the color of fiery passion. William realized the redhead did not exaggerate. Nor did he exaggerate his claims of being flaming; Grell's every touch, whether it was his hair sliding over his skin, his tongue making such wonderful journeys up and down his length, or his fingertips massaging the insides of his thighs, each stroke seared his skin burning through each layer of his body. He should not have desired anymore, but he did. Through labored breathing, William could only lay back and feel Grell work wonders over him.

When Grell once again flicked his tongue barely and ever so delicately over his tip, he knew defeat. William came hard as his cry of absolute bliss tore itself from the back of his throat. His back arched. Things grew even hotter, if that was possible, as Grell did not remove his mouth. As he came, Grell began to swallow. William could feel him down there, moving to take in every bit of his essence and William wondered what he had ever done to deserve the love of this man. Yes, love. Grell had no qualms about saying the word to his superior although William's stoic resistance would never allow him to respond. William's treatment of Grell in the workplace had never dissuaded the red man. It was as though Grell could get inside his head and work every punishment William gave him to his advantage. These thoughts raced through William's mind. He did not know what to do with the information.

Grell drew back. Sliding his lips along immensely slowly before he slithered back up William's body and pressed their chests together. William looked up at him through glazed eyes and saw him swallow a final time. Another wave of heat coursed through William's body. Grell grinned softly as he ran a hand through William's, now looking rather unkempt, hair. Grell saw the man's dazed expression and let out a quiet chuckle,

"Don't fall asleep yet my love. I'm not finished with you."

William released a shuddering breath, "G-Grell…" he whispered. Grell put a finger over William's lips to hush him.

"I may be a lady," he leaned down so that his mouth was next to William's ear, "but I have never said I was the good kind."

Grell then threw a leg over William to straddle him and began grinding his still clothed member over William's slowly, teasingly telling his boss what to expect next through his movement. Grell leaned down again to steal another kiss. While mouths were busy, Grell pulled William's hand to his waist, encouraging William to finish the unclothing job. William obliged and worked his hands quickly to remove the offending material of pants and undergarments. Grell kissed his way down William's neck and slid the rest of the clothes off. Grell gently sucked at the pulse point on William's neck before barely sinking his teeth in drawing a few tiny droplets of blood. William's hand went southward and grabbed Grell, none too gently. Grell let out a squeak and drew back. William caught his eye,

"Do not bite me Sutcliff."

"I was only returning the favor Will," Grell went to lick at the spots, soothing them.

William pulled Grell's head back up and looked him right in the eyes, "Quit wasting time and finish what you came here to do."

"Ah, I can't deny those cold, brooding eyes," Grell kissed William on the nose and lifted a hand, "would you oblige a lady?"

William took two fingers into his mouth, preparing them. When he was finished, Grell sat up and reached back. Grell circled the entrance a moment before shoving both fingers in at once. William hissed at both pain and pleasure as Grell made his way around stroking and prodding, watching William's every reaction and then Grell removed his fingers.

"Here Will, get this wet too."

William opened his eyes expecting Grell's hand again. Instead, he saw Grell bring his cock forward. William looked up to see Grell's devilish grin. William raised eyebrow before silently opening his mouth. As took in as much as he could, Grell gripped the headboard to steady himself. When William began slathering his tongue all over, Grell arched his back and shrieked a cry of pure bliss.

"Oh yes! Oh YES! I was right Will! Your mouth..ng!..feels amazing, aah!...no matter what part of my body it touches!"

Grell pushed himself in and out again and again as William kept his tongue moving.

"Yes! Oh god….aa~ahn! William! Ah! Right there! Oh riiiiiight there! It's almost too much!"

At the last exclamation, William stopped his movement and pushed Grell's hips back which drew a whimper from the redhead.

"If you want to go all the way, you will be doing it elsewhere than in my mouth."

Grell scowled, "Fine, but we are doing it my way next time."

Another raised eyebrow and, "Next time?"

Grell grinned, "You're not going to lay there and tell me you aren't going to want this again," Grell positioned himself and entered just a few centimeters before pulling out and smirked at William's uncontrollable reactions, "This IS what you want, right Will?"

William still managed a menacing glare, "Would I be telling you to finish otherwise? Get on with it."

Grell shivered despite the heat passing between them. His treatment had left William's voice uncharacteristically rough and ragged and the husky tones turned Grell on more than ever. He lowered his body.

William grunted as Grell entered and swiftly descended. The passage was tight but William didn't mind as he was able to feel even Grell's slightest movement as he sank deeper and deeper. Grell released a pleased sigh as he buried himself and ran his hands along William torso. Grell shifted slightly and William slowly relaxed as he grew accustomed to Grell's presence. As Grell pulled back slowly he began to moan and William's own moan soon joined in as they relished in each other's movement. Their voices rang out in unison and Grell loved that he could induce these kinds of reactions from his dear, sweet William. William wasn't quite sure how he should feel. Nothing could compare to the redhead riding him and they way he moved…William wondered if it was possible to experience torture and pure bliss at the very same moment.

William's thoughts were cut short as Grell suddenly slammed back down on him. All the way down to the sweetest spot and Grell pushed himself as far as he could into the prostate. The unexpected movement caught William completely off guard and he cried out, but whether the cry was one of pain or simply begging Grell not to stop, William could not decide. Grell personally decided on the latter. William's response had pushed Grell to the edge, but not quite over it. He set his movement, continuing with slow and hard, and bent over his beloved.

"Oh Will~, having you…all around me, aah, protecting me—mh—it's the best feeling in the world!"

Grell gave another deep thrust and William gasped for breath. He felt Grell clasp his right hand. William bucked again when Grell's right hand closed around his arousal and squeezed gently. William had never felt anything so amazing. Grell leaned down to William's ear and—

"Aaa~haan!" Grell breathed his moan, never once breaking his steady rhythm in and out of William's body.

"Aaah—"

Grell brought his head up to look at William, delighted that he had triggered such a response from the stoic man. William felt a faint blush creep onto his face at Grell's look.

"No need to be embarrassed my love, especially in our current position." Grell shifted his hips to prove his point, "Your cries serve to turn me even more on than I already am, even while I'm inside of you."

That kind of talk while locked in with his lover…oh…coupled with the heat…oh God…William could hardly take it! So tight, so good!

"Oh really?"

William blinked to clear his vision, confused by Grell's question. William discovered his breathing was hard and ragged and he realized he had accidently voiced his thoughts of all this feeling being "so good". William opened his mouth to say something else but Grell didn't want words just then. He only wanted the feel of William's body against his own and their mingled cries of joy. Grell bent down and swallowed William's almost-words in a fierce kiss and he abruptly picked up his pace. William was buried under red and hot emotion, unable to think beyond the wonderful feeling of another warm body in his bed.

A small, flickering thought still sat at the back of William's mind as he marveled at Grell's ability to concentrate. Why couldn't he concentrate this well on all his overdue paperwork? Grell squeezed William's hand in pleasure as their kiss became more passionate, moaning into each other and Grell's other hand continued to tense and relax around William's arousal. William arched his back, pressing himself into Grell as the redhead gave him the ride of his life with powerful, rhythmic thrusts. It was much like a dance, a passionate dance with a partner who knew how to move with your every step. They spun, William felt the dip and then he and Grell both tensed as their climaxes synchronized. Their bodies wracked with pleasure as white liquid spread between them and William felt the heat of Grell coming inside of him. The shrieks of pleasure coming from Grell were, for once, not unpleasant to William's ears.

As they finished, a final shudder ran through Grell's body and he collapsed on top of William, panting heavily. He nuzzled into William's neck before slowly pulling out, enjoying William's final reactions to his movement. Grell moved to curl up at William's side. He kept a hand placed over William's chest so he could feel the other's heartbeat. William's heart: all aflutter because of him. Grell loved knowing he could have this effect on the man who so often said he hated the redhead. And yet, whenever Grell was in trouble, or stuck in a hopeless situation often due to his own recklessness, William would always be there to save him. Sure, William nearly always said it was to avoid the paperwork involving a dead employee, but Grell had never once missed the glint that appeared in William's eyes whenever he came to bail him out time after time. His knight. His William.

William had closed his eyes to concentrate on getting his breath back. An even rhythm of breathing slowly returned to him and he felt Grell's warm hand on his chest, just over his heart. William's eyes opened and he glanced over to see Grell staring fondly at him. William saw two green orbs surrounded by the long red locks of hair. Grell's eyes seemed to glow even in the darkened room and William gazed into them.

"Grell, you—"

"Shh," Grell quietly scolded his lover, "Not now. You can tell me how amazing I am in the morning."

Grell leaned up to place a kiss on William's cheek, "For now, I will tell you that you are amazing, my dear William. I love you."

That hadn't been what William was planning to say but he let the moment pass and raised a hand to Grell's cheek and Grell leaned into the touch. William brought his head forward to lay a final, gentle, almost tentative kiss on the redhead's lips. Grell smiled and curled back up into William's side. Silence surrounded them and William wondered what was to follow. As though Grell could hear his thoughts, William caught a final whisper from him,

"In the morning, my love."


End file.
